Pensando en tí
by Stella Rigel
Summary: [Songfic S&S] Han pasado cinco años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia. La vida de todas ha cambiado y en especial la de una. Una canción hace que salgan a flote profundos sentimientos que creía controlados.


**Nota: Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

.

.

꧁ ･.*.･ ꧂

.

.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la ultima batalla y la vida de todas era muy tranquila. Pese a que faltaban pocos años para que se fundara Tokio de Cristal, las chicas habían querido seguir con sus sueños el tiempo que les fuese posible. Amy ya iba en tercer año de Medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y con mucho esfuerzo, sin repetir ningún curso. Rei continuaba como sacerdotisa en el Templo Hikawa y en sus tiempos libres asistía a un curso de negocios y administración. Lita trabajaba en el Crown durante las tardes, ya que estaba próxima a terminar sus estudios de cocina en _Hattori College._ En tanto Mina se inscribió en una academia de Danza y Canto luego de salir de la escuela, pero la dejo dos años después cambiándose a diseño y vestuario en un instituto.

Todas estaban cumpliendo sus sueños y aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba excepto una: Serena. Los ultimos años no habían sido fáciles (ni agradables). Unos meses después de la batalla contra Galaxia, Darien volvió a postular a la universidad en Estados Unidos y estuvo viviendo allá durante un año. Pese a que se llamaban todos los días fue emocionalmente difícil lo que la hizo repetir el año. Ese atraso repercutió en su vida familiar, puesto que sus padres, obviamente molestos, empezaron a ser más estrictos con ella por lo que se acabaron las salidas a cualquier hora y las llegadas tardes. Luego de muchas discusiones logró tranzar con ellos y conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de perfumes. Pese a todos los tropiezos en un comienzo, logro mantener su puesto y paso a ser una buena vendedora dentro del local. Ya para cuando terminó la escuela, le ofrecieron trabajar jornada completa y ella aceptó de inmediato, pese a que Darien le decía que mejor se preocupara de seguir estudiando. Los últimos meses habían estado lleno de discusiones respecto a ese tema, por lo que decidió reunir dinero para entrar a la Universidad para estudiar psicología. No le fascinaba la idea, pero sentía que era una forma de ayudar a la gente, que era lo que más se le daba. Aun faltaba tiempo para postular, pero sentía ansiedad al imaginarse volviendo a estudiar y tenía miedo de fallar.

.

.

꧁ ･.*.･ ꧂

.

.

Llegó cansada del trabajo, se acercaba Navidad y las tiendas se abarataban de gente intentando encontrar los regalos perfectos para sus seres queridos. Luego de comer muy contenta el pastel que su mamá le había guardado de la once, se fue a su dormitorio. Allí estaba Luna, durmiendo sobre su cama, seguramente se había aburrido de esperarla. La acarició con cuidado mientras le hablaba suavemente.

\- Luna... despierta, ya estoy de regreso.

La gatita abrió lentamente los ojos al tiempo que se estiraba.

\- Serena, no te sentí llegar. Me dormí mientras te esperaba. Creo que llamo Darien, pero tu madre le dijo que aun no volvías del trabajo.

\- Oh cierto, me lo mencionó cuando llegué. Pero ya es muy tarde, lo llamaré mañana temprano. Hoy fue un día tan agotador que solo quiero dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia su cómoda, sentándose frente a ella. Se quitó los aros, el reloj y la cadena. Desarmo su larga trenza y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Mientras se miraba al espejo pensaba en lo diferente que era su vida a como lo había soñado. Su rostro había cambiado, aunque decir que se veía mas vieja era exagerar, si notaba que estaba más anguloso. Su mirada ya no brillaba como en la adolescencia, de hecho, se veía un poco apagada. Su peinado también sufrió cambios: pese a que mantenía su largo cabello (Rei le suplico que no lo cortara, aún), había dejado de llevar sus graciosas coletas y ahora solo lo amarraba en una trenza. Ahora lucia como toda una mujer madura, pero solo su rostro: el resto de su cuerpo no había sufrido muchos cambios. Había logrado crecer unos pocos centímetro más, pero el resto estaba igual. Darien había sido muy claro en que todo seguiría igual hasta que se casaran, "No queremos alterar el curso del futuro Serena" le dijo la única vez que intentó llevar su relación más allá. De todas formas no podía quejarse, su vida estaba casi resuelta, tenia un empleo, esperaba pronto poder estudiar, seguía manteniendo el contacto con sus amigas. Todo iba bien, pero pese a ello, no se sentía completa. Era inevitable pensar como hubiese sido todo si en ese momento hubiese contestado esa carta...

\- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? todos los días te quedas callada mientras te miras frente al espejo - le preguntó preocupada Luna, sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- No pasa nada jajaja, solo que, ya sabes, estoy un poco diferente a como era antes y solo pensaba.. - hizo una pausa. No era correcto contarle a Luna sobre sus ideas - ... pensaba en tonteras. Ya sabes!

La gatita entrecerró los ojos y estaba por rebatirle cuando el teléfono de Serena las interrumpió. Vio el remitente y pensó en no contestar, pero quizás eso le traería problemas.

\- ¡Hola Darien! llegue hace un rato a casa. Estaba peinándome para dormir, ¿como estas?.

\- _Hasta que contestas..._ \- otra vez enojado. Qué novedad -_ llame a tu casa, pensé que me devolverías el llamado en cuanto llegaras pero veo que estas ocupada _\- dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

\- No es eso Darien - recalcó su nombre - es solo que estoy cansada, fue un día pesado con mucha gente comprando. Solo quiero dormir. Además, pensé que era muy tarde para llamarte.

-_ Te he dicho que no tienes que perder tu tiempo en ese lugar Serena, debiste haber estudiado algo cuando te lo sugerí, pero nunca me haces caso. En fin, solo quería saber como estabas. Mañana tendré internado en el hospital, así que no creo que podamos salir._

Suspiró. Entendía que la carrera de Darien era demandante, sobretodo ahora que estaba próximo a terminar. Pero cada vez se volvían mas frecuentes las cancelaciones de sus citas y eso la desilusionaba tanto. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad existían esos internados o solo era para no verla.

\- _No te quedes callada, se que te molesta, pero entiende que es lo último. Prometo compensarlo_ \- sonaba sincero en sus disculpas, así que no podía enojarse por eso.

\- Tranquilo, lo sé y lo entiendo - mentira - podemos intentar hacer algo el fin de semana. Escuché en la radio que habrá una feria en el parque, pensé que podríamos ir.

\- _Mmm, si podría ser, pero tengo que estudiar para el lunes. Posiblemente tenga interrogación. Que te parece si vienes al departamento y pedimos algo para comer, así no nos lleva todo el día._

En realidad quiso decir: "así no pierdo mi tiempo" pensó ella. Ojala pudiese ser tan sutil como él - Como quieras, haremos lo que te acomode más. Te dejo, tengo mucho sueño y Luna me esta reclamando por hacer tanto ruido jajajajja - la gatita la miró con desaprobación.

\- _Esta bien, en realidad es tarde. Besos y descansa. Adiós_.

Colgó antes de que pudiera decir adiós. A veces se preguntaba si Darien de verdad la amaba. Aunque en algún momento se lo mencionó a Luna, esta la regaño diciéndole que no podía ser caprichosa y que todo el sacrificio que hacia su prometido era para que ella tuviera un mejor pasar antes de que fundaran Tokio de Cristal. Lo sabía. Sabia que todo su futuro mejoraría cuando ella se volviese la Neo-Reina Serenity. Esperaba ese futuro para poder volver a ver a Rini. Pero el camino se le estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado. No podía dejar de pensar en el pasado, exactamente antes de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. En como un grupo de tres chico había alterado toda la tranquilidad de su escuela y como especialmente uno había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo. Encendió la radio para no pensar, pero aun así no prestó atención a lo que decía el locutor. Comenzó a ordenar su ropa y a sacar las cosas de su bolso cuando una melodía agradable empezó a sonar. Miró a Luna y notó que se había vuelto a dormir. Fue nuevamente a su cómoda y abrió el cajón que mantenía con llave.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

Sacó una pequeño cofre de madera. Al abrirlo, este tenia muchas fotos, recortes de revistas, un llavero de osito, hojas con poemas y un sobre blanco que por un lado llevaba escrito "_Para Bombón_". Se sentó en la silla y saco la carta en su interior mientras le temblaban las manos. Tan valiente que había sido en las batallas y tan cobarde con esto. Comenzó a leer el contenido, una vez más. Tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta. De pronto, noto que su vista se volvía borrosa. Entre las lágrimas leía palabras de amor y promesas de eternidad. Pese a los años, leer esa carta seguía generando lo mismo en su interior: arrepentimiento.

_You said move on_  
_Where do I go_  
_I guess second best_  
_Is all I will know_

Luego de que ellos se fueran a su planeta, ella regresó a su casa y sobre esa misma cómoda en la que estaba sentada hoy la encontró junto a una rosa roja. La primera vez que la leyó no pudo terminar, el dolor en su pecho fue demasiado grande y las lágrimas le impidieron ver. Siempre vio a Seiya como su salvación, sin él, ese año y esa batalla hubiesen sido su fin. Siempre supo que su corazón llego a sentir mucho más que amistad y cordialidad por esos ojos zafiro, pero su deber era mucho más fuerte. Además, amaba a Darien, no podía haber otro que ocupara su lugar. Sin embargo, luego que todo volvió a la normalidad, era imposible no pensar en Seiya.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Era imposible olvidar sus salidas. Lo cómoda que se sentía y lo fácil que era conversar con el de cualquier tema sin sentirse tonta o sin aburrirse. Como aceptaba su glotonería y en vez de juzgarla, le ofrecía comprar algo más. Tampoco en como, sin importar que pasara o que el resto dijera, el siempre luchó por estar con ella, cuidándola y queriéndola. Y ella no lo supo, ni quiso ver.

_You're like an Indian summer_  
_In the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy_  
_With a surprise center_  
_How do I get better_  
_Once I've had the best_  
_You said there's_  
_Tons of fish in the water_  
_So the waters I will test_

La carta finalizaba pidiendo una respuesta, algo que le hiciera saber si tenia alguna oportunidad o si debía olvidarla. Pero ella nunca contestó. No tuvo el valor. ¿Cómo decirle que si, que le gustaría intentarlo pero no podía? ¿Cómo decirle que si renunciaba a todo, también significaba que no iba a nacer a la hija que ya conocía? ¿Cómo decirle que sentía miedo de que la pudiesen odiar sus amigas, quienes habían sacrificado sus vidas por el futuro que tenia destinado? ¿Como decirle que desde el momento que leyó esa carta quiso correr a buscarlo y pedirle que se quedara con ella, para siempre, sin importar nada?

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in_  
_I was disgusted with myself_

Sintió a Luna moverse y rápidamente guardó la carta. Con el apuro, unas fotos cayeron al suelo. Las recogió deprisa pero se detuvo a mirar una. Era de cuando Seiya le estaba enseñando a jugar béisbol. Como se había molestado en ese momento que el fuese tan insistente con que debían ganar, no entendía como un cantante famoso como el pusiera tanto de su parte para que una torpe como ella pudiera jugar bien. En la foto salían ambos abrazados luego de haber ganado el juego. Seiya se veía radiante, sonriendo y abrazándola mientras ella salía mirándolo. Cualquiera que viese la foto diría que eran una pareja de enamorados y que ella estaba babosa por el. Pero ella no lo quería aceptar en ese momento.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Guardó la foto y cerró el cofre. Lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio y cerró el cajón con llave. Siempre tuvo miedo de que alguna de sus amigas pudiese leer la carta. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿La apoyarían o la juzgarían? A veces sentía las miradas dubitativas que le daba Rei cuando hablaban sobre _Three Lights_ y en como nunca más supieron de ellos. Ella era la única que conocía una parte de lo que sentía por el y pese a que en su momento la apoyó, siempre fue en el contexto de amistad, pero tenia la certeza de que se opondría si fuese a algo más. Pero ¡rayos!, ¿acaso ella no tenia derecho a elegir su vida?. No se arrepentía de ser una _Sailor Scout_ y luchar por un mundo mejor, eso la llevo a conocer a Luna, a sus amigas, a Darien, y bueno, a Seiya. Pero como hubiese deseado nunca saber que era la Princesa de la Luna. Ese título no lo sentía propio, era una mochila que después de cada batalla pesaba más. Y a veces, dolía.

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

Aun tenía la esperanza de que algún día ellos volverían. Que un día saldría al balcón y él estaría fuera de su casa mirando a su ventana. Que podría darle una respuesta. Que sería valiente. Que seria capaz de acabar lo que tenían con Darien, porque ambos sabían en el fondo de su corazón, que lo de ellos no era amor. Quizás si fraternal, pero nada más. Su unión fue determinada por conocer el futuro, sino, quizás el hubiese terminado saliendo con Rei y ella, bueno, hubiese conocido a Seiya en otras circunstancias y ahora no estaría ahí sentada, llorando y anhelando algo que no sucedería.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Se levantó y salió al balcón, necesitaba aire puro. Miró al cielo, este se encontraba tan despejado que le permitía ver todas las estrellas. Se preguntaba cual de ellas sería el planeta de él. Vio una estrella fugaz y le pidió que lo que su corazón sentía llegase a el. Le gustaba imaginar que sus pensamientos se transmitían como ondas, al igual que la luz, y llegarían hasta él para hacerle saber sus sentimientos. No es que fuera experta en física, pero cuando tuvo que estudiar esa materia Amy se lo explicó así y ella lo asoció inmediatamente al pelinegro. Suspiró nuevamente y se abrazo a si misma. Como deseaba que todo fuese distinto. De verdad lo anhelaba. Poder ver a Seiya nuevamente, dejarse absorber por la profundidad de sus ojos color zafiro, sentir el calor que emanaba cuando la abrazaba. Notar como sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando ella se quedaba mirándolo por mucho rato. Decirle que ella tampoco lo iba a olvidar, nunca podría. Tantas cosas guardadas solo en su mente y su corazón. Quería que el supiera todo eso.

_Looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through_  
_And bust in the door_  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

Decidió entrar, ya era tarde y seguramente mañana tendría sueño. Mañana todo volvería a ser como siempre. Porque aunque queramos cambiar el pasado, cambiar nuestras decisiones, cambiar nuestra vida, no se puede. "Pocos logran ser dueños de su destino" le había dicho una vez Rei. Cuanta razón tenia. Miró por ultima vez las estrellas y se giró para entrar. Dejó que sus pensamiento volaran y se fueran con esa estrella fugaz. Quizás en otra vida...

\- Bombón_ \- _Escuchó como una voz conocida le llamaba. Pensó que estaba alucinando así que lentamente volteó para mirar hacia la calle. Ahí estaba él, tal como lo había soñado tantas veces.

_-_ Se.. Seiya, eres tú- dijo con un hilo de voz, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho_._

_\- _Aquí me tienes. Como ansiaba ver tu hermoso rostro...

Dicen que todo gran sueño comienza con un gran soñador. Así que no olvides: tienes en tu interior la fuerza, la paciencia y la pasión para alcanzar las estrellas y cambiar el mundo. En ese instante, fue lo primero que Serena pensó.

.

.

꧁ ･. **FIN **.･ ꧂

.

.

Hola! Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Besitos!

*La canción es _Thinking of you_ de Katy Perry.

* La frase del final es de_ Harriet Tubman_, me pareció muy acorde a estos dos.


End file.
